Net
"The Net is supposed to be varied, diverse." -Bob The Net is a level of Cyber Space inhabiting all computers. It consists greatly of complex systems and pathways connecting them. The Net is a very orderly place relying on this order to maintain itself. There are millions of systems on the Net, not all have a direct connection with the Net. When they are directly connected they are referred to as 'online'. The only way to get into an offline system without opening it to the Net is by a portal. The Net is inhabited by several types of people: Sprites, Binomes, Viruses, Nulls, Code Masters, virals, and Spectrals. The Web is considered one of the greatest threats to the Net's existence. The creatures there will destroy anything they find that does not come from the Web. The only way to get from the Net to the Web is by a portal, there are no other methods of direct access between the two dimensions. Inhabitants of the Net that are somehow stranded in the Web quickly begin to degrade. Web Creatures have difficulty remaining stable while in the Net and must feed on the energy of native inhabitants of the Net while they are there. Viruses are programs on the Net that try to destroy, corrupt, or control systems and people on the Net. They are feared and hated by almost every other program on the Net. Aside from the Web they are considered one of the greatest threats to the orderly functioning of the Net, particularly chaos viruses like Hexadecimal. If a system on the Net is destroyed it will leave behind a massive tear and a great deal of debris. The Edge of Beyond is a destroyed system that was possibly destroyed by the Web. The largest and most powerful system on the Net is the Super Computer. The Guardian collective lives in the Super Computer and polices the entire Net from there. They fight off any threat that would try to harm systems or people. If a Web Creature is found in a small system like mainframe, they will sacrifice the system to keep it from opening a portal and allowing the Web to invade the Net. The Super Virus Daemon infected the Super Computer, and used it in order to infect the pathways and later the entire Net. The efforts of one system, Mainframe, kept Daemon initially from infecting all of it, but she did end up controlling 92% of the entire Net. After Daemon infected Mainframe, she was able to infect 100% of the Net with the help of her Messenger, an Daemon-infected Bob, who opened portals to the remaining isolated systems. Hexadecimal, after regaining her original viral form by ciphoning energy from Mainframe's core, attacked Daemon but was unable to defeat her before she became a Cron virus initiating a countdown from 60 (111100). To save the entire Net and all of its systems and inhabitants from being destroyed before the countdown ended, the Virus Hexadecimal sacrificed herself to carry Mainframe's cure for Daemon's infection across the entire Net by allowing herself to be completely fragmented. During the Net War, Turbo once commentated on the Net's apparent size. It had grown exponentially and was becoming nearly impossible for the Guardian Collective to police. Here are some systems on the Net: Mainframe, The Super Computer, Damaged System, Satellite System, Mainframe's Twin City, Spectral System, Desert Port System, and the Edge of Beyond. References *Net is a shortening of the word Internet. *The map of the Net resembles a map of Earth. This is evidence of the User world. Category:Locations